A day in the life
by sophbabes
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring the life of one woman, and her brushes with the magical world. Mainly marauders but most major characters will be included, and some minor ones! Is a bit all over the place so bear with it : Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Selfish bitch!" Sirius yelled.

"Says you, you arrogant twat!"

Sirius' dark eyes regarded Gillian with something of amusement. She knew she looked terrible. She had been ill for the past three days with the most awful cold. Her hair was in a messy ponytail atop her head and she knew less then a third was actually still in the bobble. Her nose was a great shade of red and she had huge bags under her eyes. It was at that moment she started coughing uncontrollably.

"I'm going back to bed." She muttered. "So if you don't mind."

Sirius grinned at her, _stupid idiot thinking he can get away with it by just using _that_ grin. _She began crawling into bed, pulling the duvet around her.

"I do love it when we have a tiff."

She turned to look at him. "So you planned to annoy me just so I'd yell at you?"

"Well not entirely. I do think you're being selfish by not letting me in the same bed as you."

She groaned, she really had no energy to fight. "Well if you think you're above catching what seems to be the plague, hop in."

Sirius did just that and Gillian turned her back so she wasn't facing him.

"Aww, Gill, you're no fair." He whined like a child, trying to snake his arms around her.

"Arrogant twat." She mumbled as she succumbed to his touch, falling back into his chest.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, the laughter evident in his voice.

"Nothing dear. Now let me sleep!" Gillian closed her eyes, and soon she was lulled into sleep by Sirius' heartbeat. He really was hard work sometimes.


	2. Warlocks and Crisps

**Thanks for reading, hope you're liking it so far. I'm enjoying writing it. More characters you recognise next I promise.**

* * *

It was a miracle they were actually allowed a break in the current climate, but there they were sat down doing nothing. Sometimes Gillian marvelled at the ministry of magic and especially the Auror department.

"So, last year at the Christmas do." Said Magda King from Gillian's right. She was her friend form the Law Enforcement department at the ministry and was telling the two wizards who had sat with them about their escapades last year. "Mad-eye decided to take us in the most grotty pubs you could ever imagine and there I was with my legs out for all to see."

The wizards began laughing.

"It was okay though, Gillian had her boobs out." Gillian saw out of the corner of her eye a hand gesture to her. She gave a thumbs up, not taking her eyes away from the paper as she ate her packet of Muggle crisps.

"But that is the last time I let Mad-eye organise a night out. This year will be different. We'll go somewhere no warlocks can ogle us, eh Gill."

"Depends if they kept the pictures or not dunt it, if they did they can ogle us from wherever they want."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :). Please review**


	3. On your head be it

**Another instalment. Gillian is in Gryffindor. And this is just a scene, probably one of many, depiciting her Hogwarts days.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, if I did do you think the epilouge would exisit or Remus dead without so much as a death scene.**

* * *

Gillian looked at herself in the mirror in her dormitory. She wasn't bad looking she supposed, she had bright green eyes; honey coloured hair that fell just past her shoulders and slightly plump pink lips. Her nose was a little large she supposed and she wasn't as slim and slight as some of the other girls in Hogwarts but her tall frame balanced out the extra weight she carried giving her a curvy figure that had filled out in the fourth year holidays. Her exercise as part of the Quidditch team also gave her extra confidence with her looks.

"Coming Gill?" asked Alice Jacques, her best friend.

"Go on without me Al, I'll catch up."

Right, fifth year at Hogwarts, OWL year, time to knuckle down. No doubt all the Professors would share her thoughts but she supposed she should make herself aware at least.

She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and found Alice chatting with Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She liked Remus the best out of the boys; he was quiet and unassuming unlike the troublemaking pair that was Sirius and James. She was indifferent to Peter, she had always smiled at the timid boy who was so unlike the other three, even though Remus wasn't a troublemaker he could still hold his ground with the terrible two and didn't follow them round like Peter.

"Morning guys." She said taking the only seat available which happened to be next to Sirius. She had to admit the boy was drop dead gorgeous and the holidays did seem to do wonders for the lad. His face was even more defined, his hair had grown slightly giving it a shaggy quality and she noticed it drew attention to his cobalt eyes even more so. Last year Gillian had had the tiniest of crushes on Sirius, well it wasn't tiny, more like full-blown but his actions towards a Hufflepuff girl who was infatuated with him put a dampener on things.

"Why hello dear Gillian." Said Sirius flashing her his famous grin. "And how was your summer?"

"Not so bad Black thanks, and yours?"

"Well I was pining for you of course, but despite that nothing to complain about." She had rolled her eyes at the pining comment. Sirius was an insufferable flirt but she hated the fact that she played along with it.

"Hey Gill."

"Remus!" she exclaimed. "What is it 24 hours since we've seen each other?" Remus and Gillian lived in the same village in Yorkshire and had been friends since they could remember. She knew he was a werewolf, she had been there the evening Greyback had attacked him, it was still the most frightened she had been in her life.

Gillian grabbed a piece of toast as Peter did and their hands knocked together causing Peter to blush and James to elbow Sirius grinning. Above them a bell tolled above them indicating the start of classes.

"Oh great, Potions first." Grumbled James. "Fancy sitting next to me Evans? It really would help me with my OWL's."

She stormed past him muttering "_Potter_" underneath her breath as Sirius laughed.

"Well if I fail my OWL on your head be it." Called James after her, rubbing his head in apparent confusion as to why his dear 'Evans' could resist his charms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please Review, it really does make all the difference**


	4. Losing it

**Disclaimer - only Jimmy, Abby and Gillian are mine, JK has the rest.**

* * *

"Abigail get down here this instant!" 

It was the school holidays and Abby had returned home from her fourth year with an attitude and a letter from Headmistress McGonagall explaining how Abby had been caught in the school out of hours. Gillian was fuming.

"Coming mother!" Abby yelled in return. Gillian and the rest of the family usually called her Abby, it was only when she was in trouble her full name was given.

"I don't know what you're so het up about Gill." Said her husband from the table. "I used to break rules; you have as well not to mention our Jimmy."

Sirius was referring to their eldest James, aka Jimmy. He had picked up his fathers contempt for rules, and also love of showing off. It was a wonder Gillian was not a convicted murderer.

"Well." She said, rounding on her husband who was lounging at the table, hands behind his head and his feet resting on another chair. "You wouldn't be taking this so lightly if you knew what I knew."

"What do you know?" asked her daughter who had emerged from her bedroom. She was a lot like Gillian with her honey coloured hair and sculpted face but her eyes were of the deepest blue like her fathers and she had also managed to inherit the same haughty manor, fitting her teenage years.

"Abby, was not only walking around the school at night but in the company of a boy."

"MUM!" yelled Abby at the exact time Sirius roared "WHAT!"

Gillian knew if anything was to annoy the protective father, this would be it.

"A boy?! What boy? Give me names Abigail Julia Black, and give me them now!"

"Does it matter Dad? I mean it's not like-"

"Not like what? I do not want you wandering the school with a boy, you're 15, anything could happen to you!"

"Your Dad's right Abby, how do you know you can trust him?" said Gillian a much softer tone than her husband.

"If this was Jimmy you'd be congratulating him not yelling at him! _You_," she yelled pointing at Sirius. "Would be declaring he was a 'chip off the old block' and start ruffling his hair. Meanwhile I might as well be sent to the gallows."

"It's not that." Sirius replied, his voice lowering as moved his hands in his hair. "I know my son won't come to any harm, he can handle himself. You on the other hand...how do I know some 7th year isn't going to pressure you into something? How do I know the supposedly lovely boy you're with isn't going to hurt you? There's some nasty pieces of work out there Abs and unfortunately most of them tend to be blokes."

Abby looked at her father with confusion. "But Dad, I can take care of myself and do you really think any '7th year' is gonna try anything with Jimmy there? He'd knock em out, never mind what Jonny and Lee would do." Jonny and Lee from Gillian's understanding were the beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and regarded Gillian as their little sister. Gillian knew if any harm befell her daughter while Jimmy was off pursuing a career in the Wizarding world the beaters would look after her.

"We know that love. I had a similar set up when I was at Hogwarts but it doesn't stop us worrying, never mind if you've got a father who loves you as much as this plonk here."

Abby surveyed her two parents and finally sighed.

"I guess," she mumbled. "But whatever you do don't tell Jimmy, he won't rest 'til he finds out who he is and I do actually like this guy, I don't want him frightened off."

"C'mere Princess." Said a sombre Sirius, his arms out wide. "If anyone does hurt you you'll come straight to me though, promise." He kissed her hair as she spoke a soft "yes" into his dark hair.

Abby then straightened out, hugged her mum and went back to her bedroom, probably to owl her friends and apparent boyfriend about the harsh treatment.

Sirius sat back in his chair, his past air of calm gone. "I always dreaded this day. I thought between me, Jimmy, Harry and Remus she wouldn't have a boyfriend until at least the age of 30 and then he would have been properly vetted by yours truly. I guess she's not a little girl anymore."

"No she's not," said Gillian as she sat down on Sirius' lap and placed her arms around his neck. "But she will always be your little girl and you'll always be her protector. You can count on that."

Sirius smiled up. "Hey, I'm you're Knight in Shining Armour too, right?"

"Forever."

And she leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

OOO

Gillian awoke with a start. She had dreamed that Sirius was alive, had not faced Azkaban and had a family of their own. In short she was losing it and had been since Remus had owled her informing her of her former fiancée's death.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and I know it jumps around a lot but that just adds to the fun don't it:)**

**Thinking of doing a Katie Bell/Oliver Wood fic, I love the pair of em, tell me what you think**


	5. Blush forming

Hey, another Hogwarts bit, this is just Sirius and Gillian in thier 6th year, wanted to add dimensions to Gillian's character as I was afraid of her becoming a Mary Sue

Please review if you read, it really does make a difference.

Disclaimer, I own nothing, if I did their would be Marauder books in the pipeline

Enjoy:)

* * *

"You know. I'm quite surprised I actually like this subject. I only did it to annoy the familia." Said Sirius Black as he and Gillian began reading the section indicated by Professor Hyfe. "Of course I am rather good at it."

"Yeah, you're good at absolutely everything you turn your beautiful hands to Black." Replied Gillian darkly.

As the only two Gryffindors to take Muggle Studies through to NEWT level they had decided to sit together. It was an interesting experience to say the least.

"I'm so glad you feel that way Gill. Often people take my confidence for arrogance but to have someone like you realising that I am wonderful...well it's just fantastic."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Sirius grinned at her. "Yeah I am, but I still am good at this subject and many others too, no denying that."

"I suppose not," she conceded. "Now you could at least be a gentleman and let me see the sodding passage." She grabbed the book from Sirius who had been resting his elbow on it. The absence of the book caused him to smack his elbow on the wooden surface with a resounding CRACK and a "Fucking Hell!" from the delightful mouth of Sirius.

In retaliation for this pain Sirius rolled up his parchment and proceeded to hit Gillian on the side which led her to emit loud cries of protest amongst giggles as she tried to fend him off.

"Mr Black, Miss Abrams," said the exasperated voice of their Professor. "Each lesson equates to an incident like this. It is very disrupting. Please, in future, refrain your flirting to out of class hours or you will not be allowed back in this class."

"Sorry Sir," mumbled Gillian.

"Try not to let it happen again Boss." Replied Sirius.

Hyfe then walked back to his desk and surveyed the two with a weird expression on his face, _was it amusement?_

"Sorry for the flirting, Gill."

"Yeah you better be Black." She said, but with a mischievous tilt to her voice.

"So," whispered Sirius, leaning in close and causing a slight shift in her stomach. "What was all that with you and Lily last night? I don't mind the odd chick-fight but that was scary."

Gillian sighed; she and Lily Evans had had a heated argument the previous evening when Lily had annoyed Gillian with her instance at finding out what was wrong with Remus. In hindsight Gillian shouldn't have gotten so annoyed, as Lily had been genuinely concerned for her friend, but Lily was often self-righteous and it could get annoying.

"Oh that, it was nothing, just pent up stuff."

"Really?"

"Totally, she was just being really nosy that's all, she knows I know about Remus and thinks I'll tell her, I know she's doing it _for the best _but is it really any of her business. She needs to back off sometimes."

"Well, from what I heard last night, you need to stop being so bossy."

Gillian raised an eyebrow in the direction of Sirius. "Oh really?" she hissed.

"Hey, Lily's observations, not mine. I just hope you two can get it sorted in the very near future. It's not doing good for mine and Prongs' relationship."

"And why's that?" asked Gillian, her brow raised but with different meaning.

"It just isn't." He mumbled, un-characteristically shy.

"Okay." She replied and she could feel a blush forming in her cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading, comments please

More to come


	6. When I need you

**Was looking through old stories so decide to carry this on, again it jumps from era to era. Hope you like, please review**

**Disclaimer - I own none of JK's original characters or places**

* * *

Gillian was at a party at the Three Broomsticks celebrating Remus Lupin's 20th birthday. James and Sirius were currently onstage doing an interesting rendition of "We are family" and trying to cajole Remus and Peter into joining them. Gillian meanwhile was sitting at a table with her date Luke Morgan.

She had met Luke at a training day at the Ministry and was surprised to find out that he was a friend of the Marauders. They had hit it off and begun dating, tonight being their 5th date in total. He was an attractive man in his twenties who had wit, charm and brains, she really was lucky to be with him but something was missing...

"C'mon Gill, our turn now." Luke had stood up and was indicating towards the stage as the last of James and Sirius' wails could be heard.

"Ok then, what are we singing." She replied getting up, dusting her self down and taking Luke's outstretched hand.

"Good luck following us," said a cocky James. "I sure wouldn't want to."

"What because you'd be afraid the crowd had been deafened?" replied Gillian in jest. She smiled towards Sirius but noticed his eyes were fixed on her and Luke's intertwined hands. This annoyed Gillian, _what was his problem?!_

"And now, taking to the stage are Gillian Abrams and Luke Morgan singing... "When I need you" by Leo Sayer." Said the compere of the evening, Gideon Prewett. "Oo, Gill. How _I_ need _you._" Gillian laughed and took her place next to Luke on stage. Then the music started.

During the song she found Luke's attention was placed on her but hers was drifting to the crowd at intervals, she saw James serenading Lily; Remus swaying with his girlfriend; the recently married Longbottoms smiling and dancing; Peter chatting up a girl and Sirius, Sirius staring at her throughout the song.

When the key change hit she found herself yelling the words and getting the crowd to do the same. It was at this point she tore her eyes away from Sirius and concentrated on Luke, it was wrong what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. She smiled into Luke's face and sang the words "When I need you, I just close my eyes and I'm with you." he smiled back and she felt nothing.

The song ended and they left the stage to applause. "I'll be right back; you go talk to your friends." Gillian told Luke. She needed to find Sirius.

"Hey, Black."

Sirius turned and found Gillian, "Nice song."

"Thanks."

There was silence.

"So... erm... you and Luke, how's that going?"

"Ok, good actually, he's a really nice guy."

"Stand up guy that Luke, be hard to find better." There was a pause and Sirius seemed to be stealing himself to say something. "But he doesn't deserve you Gill."

Gillian was furious. _How dare he?!_ What _right_ did he have to say that?!

"Outside now." She hissed.

Gillian and Sirius meandered their way through the crowd, smiling at some people and shaking hands, finally they made their way to the exit and stepped into the cool night's breeze.

"So what was that supposed to mean?" Gillian snarled, pointing to the pub. "You can't say things like that. Not anymore."

"I can say what I want." replied Sirius in a sing-song voice.

"Don't, just don't. You sound like a spoilt little boy; I thought you grew out of that."

"I did, then you left me-"

"No! I never _left _you! You broke up with me! ME, Sirius! Or have you forgotten that."

They had moved to within inches of one another and Gillian was breathing heavily with rage. She could also see an angry passion in Sirius' blue eyes. She had never been more annoyed with him than in that moment but they also hadn't been this close in ages. She knew Sirius knew that.

"Oh I miss this." Whispered Sirius. "I miss my air having that Gillian scent to it."

Gillian jumped back as though electrocuted and spluttered, unable to concoct a retort due to her shock.

"I can't do this anymore Gill, I need you."

Finally out of her stupor she replied. "You don't need me Sirius, you just miss sex." It was then she saw some hurt in his eyes.

"No, I need you. You, Gillian. I've slept with other girls since our break up and it wasn't anything...it meant nothing. Yeah, I know I said we should break up so we could see other people, see if we really were it. Well we were. You know it as much as I do." He took a deep breath. "I love you. More than anything in the world."

"No you don't" she mumbled. "You don't." Trying to convince herself as much as Sirius.

Sirius moved closer and took her shaking hands in one of his own. "I do." He moved her face up to meet his own and Gillian instinctively moved to his touch. "I do."

Their eyes locked and his face moved to meet hers, lips moving to meet her own and she didn't resist. They shared a chaste kiss, breaking apart slowly until suddenly their lips crashed together in an all together more passionate kiss, one which made her breathless as she lost her hands in his hair and felt herself being pulled towards him so their was no air between their bodies.

"No." She mumbled, breaking the kiss. "Luke."

And she ran, ran back into the pub, away from Sirius.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review**


End file.
